Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by BestNinja
Summary: She remembers bits and pieces of her past life, but she does remember the needles piercing her skin, the metallic liquid, and the face of the man who caused all her suffering. Topaz wants to find the man who killed her family, she wants him to suffer. In a matter of minutes her whole life changes when she meets a group of people that show her that there is more to family then blood
1. SORRY!

_**Not a Chapter! Sorry!**_

_This is a character analysis of my oc Topaz for this story. _

_Code Name:__ Tyto  
__Real Name:__ Topaz T. Alba 5.13.2(Experiment #)_

_Eye Color:__ Gold mixed w/ blue_

_Skin Color:__ Olive tan_

_Hair Color:__ Light brown w/ curls and up to mid back_

_Height:__ 5'8 ft_

_Wing Color:__ Top is Golden brown w/ black speckles. Underneath is pure white_

_Teachers:__ Hawk man, Hawk women_

_Guardian:__ (Parents/Family): Unknown_

_Age:__ 13_

_Skills:__ Martial arts, gymnastics, enhanced hearing, eyesight, flying, and intelligence_

_IQ:__ 293.5_

_Love interest:__? _

_**Back Story:**_

_Topaz lived a happy 'normal' life with both her parents; well kinda. Her father was always away for work, and rarely came home. Both of her parents worked as scientist, until one day they both contracted an unknown chemical. They both quit their jobs immediately not knowing how this was going to change their lives. Her mother was now a stay at home mom and her father became a well known politician. A few years later they had a baby, Topaz. She seemed to be a 'normal' human until her fourth birthday when her hair and eyes started changing colors! (She was originally born with black hair and brown eyes.) One day when she was six, she was playing in her room when she hears screaming from downstairs. She ran downstairs only to see her mother stabbed receptively with a knife by men in black. The men brought her to Cadmus where she was experimented on and had her DNA mixed with a barn owls DNA, this gave her wings, enhanced hearing and sight. When she was twelve three strangers (Robin, Aqua lad, and Kid Flash) came in and were caught. While being imprisoned they saw her in a bird cage with chains on her ankles. They freed her and Super boy, a few weeks later she joined the team and a year later she…__** That's for you guys to find out.**_

_Her real father has yet to be found… Or was he? Topaz doesn't clearly remember her parents but has visions of her mother when she was younger, and a man that was always there when she was being experimented on._

I hope ya'll like my oc, and I really hope you'll like the story. I'll update soon!

BestNinja signing off-


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll sorry it took me so long to even start this one I've been focused on school. Just so ya know I haven't watched the show in a while so I don't remember exact dialogue or the time updates that used to pop up on the side of the screen; so don't kill me but I'll try to keep it as original as possible.**_

_**I do not own YJ even though I wish I did, I only own my oc.**_

**Chapter 1**

Robin POV- "Initiate the cloning process." "Pass the batcave's crowded enough."

They huddled around the computer discussing whatever they were going to do to us after the cloning process. Me ,Aqualad, and Kid thought it'd be a good idea to infultraight Cadmus when the League told us to stay in the Hall of Hero's because we weren't _ready_.

Now I'm starting to see why they would think that considering we're in a tube strapped down. Something worse could have happened. Bats is gonna kill me for taking so long to escape; then again he would kill me just for leaving the Hall.

"Doctor test subject 5.13.2 has attempted to escape again. We have subdued her long enough to chain her in her crate."

"Bring her in we might have to inject the substance into her sooner than expected. Notify him, we need his clearance before we an proceed. Bring her in."

Sharing a glance with my the group when the rattling of a cage broke our conversation.

What we saw next almost gave Kid a heart attack. In the cage was a girl about thirteen, she had scars and bruises all over but what really caught my attention was her wings. They were a beautiful golden brown with what looked like black speckles all over.

Aqualad POV- Looking at this girl she was a rare, exotic creature was chained to a cage. Such a beauty shouldn't be confined underground. She has wings and a need to be surrounded by the wind and be free. I doubt that they let her out.

Kid POV-She reminds me of Hawk man and Hawk woman, maybe they stole their DNA like with Superman only with her creating an embryo. So she could be a test tube baby or she could have been experimented while still in the womb. Judging by her age she probably grew up with Superboy.

Robin POV- "Hello my beauty, how did your escape plan turn out? Well we already know because your chained up in your nest again!" All you could see was her grim face but there was a fire in her eyes.

"Well while you're here you can watch us create some friends for you."

She snapped, she started screeching and ramming her body at the bars. In a moment I forgot all about her because all we could feel was electricity coursing through our bodies.

Next thing ya know you hear the scientists scream and glass breaking. I open my eyes to see Superboy holding some wires.

"About time you showed up! Now how about you help us our." I swear he gonna get us killed one day! "Hey how about we don't anger the guy that can fry us with one look?"

After staring intently at us, "It seems that I don't have heat vision so it looks like I'm helping." Well at least I'm free, "Superbly free Aqualad and I'll get Kid." "Don't give me orders."

"I'm not giving anyone orders, I'm just giving directions." Finally nodding in approval I rush over to the crate, "Thank god Bats isn't here he would have killed me for taking so long." Taking out a bird a rang I brake the lock and work on her chains.

"That's what your worried about! The whole league is going to have our heads after tonight!" Both him and Aqualad are now free and finally I got the girl free from her chains and carefully pull her out. After doing a quick examination I saw that she had no serious injuries I could check for more when we're safe.

"I'll carry her you find us a way out of here." Aqualad picks her up mindful of her wings and injuries.

(I'm going to skip the fight scenes Because I Don't have time. Love ya…)

Aqualad POV- We are underwater protecting ourselves from the blast that left Cadmus in pieces. Glancing down at her, her eyes are a stunning golden blue and underwater the moon illuminated the natural beauty and life in them.

Finally surfacing from the depths she spits out the respirator that he had given her before the blast. Looking down a slight fluttering started from her smiling at him.

"Look!... And Superman do we keep our promises or what!?"

All I feel is her body stiffen against me, glancing down I see that she is staring in fear and amazement at Hawk man and Hawk woman. "Have you ever seen someone else with wings?" Whispering broke her trance long enough to look up at me. "No."

Superboy walked up to Superman to show him the symbol on _his_ chest. "Is that what I think it is?" "I'm Superman's clone."

"Start talking." Only to hear a squeak behind me and to draw the attention of the whole league. Realizing that she was shying away I grabbed her hand and stroked my thumb over her hand. "It's okay."

"I am Topaz test number 5.13.2. I am the only avian that survived each test."

They started berating us like children when in all without us Topaz and Superboy would still be in danger. It's decided that she will be staying with Batman and Robin for the night, "Thank you."

Turning around she's rubbing her arm, "Thank you for not leaving me and giving me another chance." I smiled widely as a form of goodbye.

Batman POV- I was standing in her temporary room studying her sleeping habits.

She reminds me of Robin when I first adopted him, how he'd move around at first and then settle down. Except that she is mindful of her wings.

She's so young and to still be able to smile at night, she is unique, strong, and beautiful.

_Topaz_ doesn't have a family, smirking _slightly _maybe I could do something about that. Looking back down at her I tuck in her sheets a little and rub her head before shutting her door lightly without a sound.

_**Hope ya'll like or love this chapter and I want ya to guess and comment on what ya think Batman's going to do. BestNinja Signing off- **_


End file.
